


may you live in interesting times

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Your Horoscope for Today: may you live in interesting timesA chill ran down Sirius' spine. Why on earth was the newspaper using a Chinese curse as a horoscope? He shuddered once more. Interesting times. No thank you. The reason why he became a tiny bookstore owner was because he didn't want an interesting life.Then Tsuna walked in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> -strangled noises- One day, Sky, I'm going to figure out how to ship you plunnies. One day.
> 
> Skygem wanted identity reveal with Tsuna. This is what happened. I regret nothing.

_Your Horoscope for Today: may you live in interesting times_

A chill ran down Sirius' spine. Why on earth was the newspaper using a Chinese curse as a horoscope? He shuddered once more. Interesting times. No thank you. The reason why he became a tiny bookstore owner was because he didn't want an interesting life.

(If he wanted an interesting life, he would have stayed in the family business.)

(His mother nagged.)

(But Sirius liked the quiet okay? Don't judge him!)

The chime of his doorbell rang, signaling a customer had arrived. Sirius put down his newspaper, wondering who it was. He smiled at the sight of fluffy brown hair. Tsuna was back it seemed.

It had been surprising that a year ago, an Asian looking young man had wandered into his shop, looking out of place in heart of Italy. Casual small talk over the last couple months had revealed to Sirius that Tsuna and his family had moved to Italy to reacquaint with a previously lost family branch. One of Tsuna's younger brother was a bibliophile and Tsuna often rewarded his good grades with a new book.

"Back for another book, Tsuna?" Sirius said, grinning.

Tsuna smiled back at him. His appearance looked impeccable as always, a pressed suit (with all the signs that it was custom tailored just for him) completed today with a bright yellow tie. "Fuuta got an A on his last test and I-pin was hoping for more fairy tale books," Tsuna said. His words were warm and fond, a doting older brother to his undoubtedly cute siblings.

They were very lucky to have Tsuna as an older brother.

(Sirius should know. His older brothers drove him up the wall. If he heard one more Sirius/serious pun, he was going to murder someone.)

They had chatted about various topics, the news today and new book suggestions for Tsuna to try out. Sirius always had a list of books, kid friendly and yet engaging ready to recommend to Tsuna who had a wide net of family and friends. Everyone could use a good book.

He had just finished ringing up Tsuna's purchase when another chill ran down Sirius' spine. Oh no. There was no time to react when Tsuna's eyes flashed orange and he leapt over the counter, tackling Sirius to the ground. "DOWN," Tsuna roared, just seconds before the sound of machine gunfire filled the room.

Holy shit. Gunfire. HIS STORE!

"What the hell? Sirius said.

"Stay down," Tsuna ordered. He was pulling out a pair of bright red and white gloves.

"Your eyes are orange," Sirius said. Why were Tsuna's eyes orange? They were brown! He stared at the emblem engraved on the gloves. No. Tsuna couldn't be.

"Come out Vongola Decimo!"

Sirius' jaw dropped. "You're Vongola Decimo?" he hissed. Impossible. No. There wasn't anyone who lived in Italy without knowing the most infamous and powerful mafia famiglia in existence. There was no way Tsuna, nice, gentle and kind Tsuna was the head of that bloodstained family.

Tsuna winced, but didn't deny the accusation. His gaze dropped down, refusing to look Sirius in the eye. Taking a deep breath, his back straightened, orange flames now ablaze on his forehead and hands. "I'm sorry," Tsuna said, in that same gentle voice. "Please let me fix this."

Then he was gone in a burst of orange flames.

Sirius peaked over the counter to see Tsuna disarming the men with machines guns. Orange Flames. Sky Flames. He gasped as he saw a man charge at Tsuna's unprotected back with a knife. Sirius slammed his fist to the counter, revealing a hidden compartment and pulled out a gun.

(Because his mother may nag, his siblings may be annoying, but they were usually right when it came to personal safety.)

He took aim at the man's head, and fired. The man dropped to the ground dead, a perfect headshot. Tsuna threw a startled look his way, but Sirius ignored it, taking aim another man and killing him.

(And just because he was a simple bookstore owner these days, it didn't mean he forgot his training. You don't really lose those skills when you're raised by a family who specialized in assassination.)

In a matter of minutes, the group of men were all neatly neutralized, dead or encased in ice. Tsuna had minute fidget (that a normal person probably wouldn't have picked up) as he looked at Sirius. Sirius on the other hand was distressed. Once this was all cleaned up, he was going to track down the author of today's horoscope and kill them.

_Interesting_ times.

He became a bookstore owner especially to avoid this!

"My store!" Sirius half wailed. His beautiful store had been reduced into rubble. There were bullet holes everywhere, thousands of books had been destroyed in the fight, scattered all over the floor in shredded pieces.

"The cleanup crew will be here momentarily," Tsuna said lightly. "I'll pay for all the damages." He was hesitant, as if ready for Sirius to demand that he never come back.

(If Sirius was a normal civilian, that may have been his reaction. But this? This was only met with resignation.)

"Tell me your cleanup crew is bringing alcohol," Sirius asked mournfully. He was going to need something stronger than coffee to calm his nerves and drown his sorrows over his beautiful store being destroyed. Oh, and to brace himself to call his mother and reassure her that he was still alive, please no, do not send guards, he did not need 24/7 protection, there was no need to challenge Vongola for restitution for him nearly getting hurt.

(He was going to need a lot of alcohol.)

"That… can be arranged," Tsuna said.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius added on.

Tsuna looked at him, bewildered. "Shouldn't I be saying that?" he asked.

"My mother is going to want to meet you," Sirius lamented. It didn't matter that Tsuna was the head of Vongola. Tsuna was kind and nice and didn't deserve to meet his mother.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Reborn!"

Sirius' jaw dropped again as a tall man wearing a fedora strolled into the crime scene. He suppressed the urge to whimper. Of course. Not only did he have Vongola Decimo (Tsuna!) in his (now destroyed) store, but the World's Greatest Hitman had shown up. The very same hitman that his mother spoke fondly of. (Which, if you knew his mother, was downright terrifying.)

Reborn look at him, eyes flickering up and down and Sirius resisted the urge to flee. Danger, danger, his instincts screamed at him. "Aren't you Reinhild's boy?" Reborn asked.

Sirius let out the whimper he was holding back. "Please don't tell my mother, sir." Not that it would stop her. She probably knew by now. "And I'm so sorry that Tsuna has to meet her."

Tsuna blinked, confused. Sirius let out a strangled noise, unable to stop feeling like he was tossing poor Tsuna to the wolves.

"Tsuna will be fine," Reborn said, clearly amused. (Of course, he would find it amusing. This was the man his mother spoke fondly of!) "After all, Tsuna can handle me." He waved them off, moving to survey the crime scene.

Tsuna shuddered and he looked at Sirius. "How similar is your mother to Reborn?" he asked, a subtle note of fear in voice.

Sirius hung his head. "As far as I know, they trained together."

"You're telling me, she's another Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"I've never met Reborn before," Sirius said, in distress. "But from the stories my mother and siblings tell me, that's what I'm led to believe."

"Oh god," Tsuna said in horror. "I thought Reborn was the exception, a single case of pure chaos. You're telling me there's another person just like him."

"Yes," Sirius lamented.

"I'm going to need a shot of alcohol too," Tsuna said.

Sirius nodded. This was going to be a clusterfuck. Interesting times indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sirius. Poor Tsuna. Look double identity reveal for the price of one! 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
